Acontecimientos
by Rukia Nair
Summary: el miedo es una barrera superada por el amor...


**Acontecimientos**

**Bueno aki les traigo algo que escribí esta tarde, espero les guste, la primera parte en un monologo de cada uno. Lo que esta en normal, es de Rukia, lo que esta en Cursiva es Ichigo, y lo que esta en negrita es de ambos**

**BLEACH es de Tite, y yo solo cumplo las libidinosas fantasías que tienen sus personajes principales y que Tite no les deja cumplir… jejejeje**

*****ЯІ*****

¡Por kami, es obvio que ese tipo me gusta, cualquiera se da cuenta!, y también es obvio que yo no le soy para nada indiferente, es más, él es el que dio el primer paso. No soy anticuada, pero me gusta que él tome la iniciativa, lo que no me gusta es que siempre sea igual, sin nada de romanticismo y muy rápido; apenas y nos vemos en su depa o en el mío y ya estamos en la cama, no niego que me encanta como me besa y me hace perder la razón y solo la recupero cuando ya me encuentro totalmente a su merced, sino que no es más que unos minutos, unos míseros minutos… hay momentos en los que quiero gritarle y decirle que es un impotente, pero no lo hago, ya que es mi amigo y no quiero herir ese orgullo que tanto protege, además, tampoco es que sea una experta estimulando a un hombre como para mantener su eyaculación por mucho tiempo, y creo que debería aprender algo…

_No se porque siempre acabamos igual, lo se, todos lo saben, ambos tenemos algo de tensión sexual cuando estamos juntos delante de todos, y esta tensión es inevitable retenerla cuando sabemos que estamos solos, ya sea en su casa o en la mía, y empezamos con nuestras furtivas caricias. Ella es muy cariñosa, me gusta que sea así y que deje que yo la guíe, me encanta verla cuando pierde los papeles y clava sus uñas en mi espalda, pero, justamente por que ella pierde los papeles no quiero forzarla a hacer nada, pues luego se que me reclamará, es tan difícil entenderla, que a veces, cuando intento darle un poco más de mimos ella se remueve bajo mi cuerpo haciendo que yo ya no pueda resistirme y la poseo, y otras veces va tan suave y lento que no se si darle mas caricias o poseerla en el instante, y siempre acabo tomándola, y por mi desgracia siempre acabo antes que ella, pues su cavidad cuando presiona mi hombría es tan estimulante que no logro contenerme…_

Una vez, intenté hacer algo diferente, me puse a horcajadas sobre él y empecé a masturbarlo con mis manos, pero, en cuanto noté un estremecimiento en su cuerpo, él ya me tenía debajo de él y sus manos paseaban por mi cuerpo mientras me besaba, y me encantó hasta la parte en que me daba tanto placer que estaba a punto de sentir un orgasmo, pero justo ahí el me dejó y entró sin previo aviso en mí, haciéndolo algo brusco, y me dolió un poco, pero luego empezó a moverse y no pasó casi nada hasta que se tumbó sobre mi cuerpo, solo duró un poco, como siempre…

_Estoy seguro de que ella piensa que no duro nada, pero no es verdad, pues si le preguntara a otras mujeres con las que e estado (cosa que ni en sueños quiero que lo haga) pues le darían muy buenas referencias de mi como amante, pero con ella es distinto, siento que me vuelve loco, con solo mirarla a los ojos y observar esa mirada llena de deseo, no puedo contenerme en hacerla mía, y cuando por fin me siento uno con ella, después de unas cuantas envestidas y la contracción de su sexo, me es difícil aguantar…_

Estoy pensando en dejarlo, bueno para ser más clara, cortar nuestra amistad con derechos y solo tener una amistad normal, pues estoy segura de que puedo conseguir a un mejor amante, no creo que diga nada, después de todo no podíamos continuar con esto para siempre, además, quiero sentir un verdadero orgasmo y no solo el preámbulo del mismo, ¡soy mujer, y también me gusta sentir el placer! Y se que él no me lo dará…

_Estoy dispuesto a concederle lo que me pide, placer, y que mejor para mi, pues así no tendremos ningún lazo que nos una mucho, además que es mejor par aun hombre que tener una compañera con la que se pueda pasar un buen rato, creo que deberé controlarme más, así podre hacer que ella sienta también el placer, y aunque me duela, haré que ella primero llegue, es un reto que me impongo como hombre…_

Pero, también se, que en cuanto diga que ya no quiero nada con él, dejaremos de vernos, y aunque eso signifique perder muchos beneficios; como por ejemplo que siempre me preste su coche cuando lo necesito, que cuide de mi gato Kon cuando voy de viaje (aunque siempre lo rasguñe), que cada que él sale de viaje me deje las llaves de su depa y yo pueda ir a jugar con su Wii y su play, entre otras cosas; creo que podre superarlo y conseguir a alguien más que cuide al celoso de mi querido Kon.

_No es que solo la vea como a un buen par de piernas y una excelente cavidad, es solo que me encanta verla a mi merced, y no quiero perder eso…_

No es que solo lo vea como a alguien que me de algo de placer, después de todo no me da tanto, sino que me gusta sentir el calor que emana de su piel, y el aroma, y también cuando lo miro directo los ojos…

-Ding dong-

_Es ella, espero que hoy venga dispuesta a todo, aunque si no, no importa, pues lo único que quiero es poder ver sus ojos, porque cuando los veo…_

_**Solo quiero perderme en ellos…**_

-Hola Ichigo, que cuentas? – _sonríe después de saludarme, pero no puedo apartar mi mirada_

_-venga pasa…-_siempre igual, parece algo frío, pero se que solo esta algo impaciente

-gracias…- _aparta su mirada y yo solo puedo cerrar la puerta_

_-estaba avanzando algo de mis trabajos pendientes en la empresa de mi padre… disculpa el desorden– _Siempre habla sonriendo, me encanta eso

-No te preocupes, además, siempre te dije que eras muy ordenado – _Me encanta verla sentada en mi escritorio junto a mi cama, observando atentamente mis documentos_

_-quieres ver algo? – _No se para que me ofrece ver algo, si siempre acabamos sin verlo

-tienes alguna comedia romántica? – _cada que le pregunto lo mismo, siempre encuentra una respuesta que no imagino, pues nunca se lo que esta pensando_

_-compre esta hace algún tiempo…- _me da la espalda por un momento, y puedo observar sus hombros y el liguero movimiento que hace para poner el dvd en el reproductor

_Si volteó ahora, se que la veré sentada aún en el escritorio – siéntate en la cama – le dijo y ella solo me sonríe_

-No esta bien, que dices si mientras vemos la peli, avanzamos un poco en tus trabajos… mira yo puedo ayudarte en el área de pediatría, sabes que se algo de este tema… - no pienso ir esta vez a su cama, ahora solo puedo pensar en como despedirme de él

_-No, ya hice mucho por hoy…- me recuesto y espero que ella venga a sentarse a mi lado_

-bueno si tú lo dices…- me siento y me acomodo en el cabecero de su cama apoyando la espalda, aún con los pies en el suelo – como se llama la peli? – cuestiono, pues no vi el título

_-Con cuantos? – cuando la compré dije automáticamente pensé en ella cuando leí el resumen de la peli_

-Con cuantos?... un título interesante – le digo sonriendo levemente

_-y dime… tú con cuantos, he? – me acerco a ella un poco, ya que estoy sentado apoyando mi espalda en el cabecero_

Estaba esperando un momento oportuno para hablar de la cuestión, y creo que este es el momento – pues, tu sabes que hasta ahora solo contigo, pero creo que debo ampliar mis horizontes desde ahora-

_Mi expresión cambia, se que hasta ahora solo a estado conmigo, pero eso de "ampliar sus horizontes" que quiere decir? – ampliar tus horizontes eh? –_

-sip, creo que ya es momento, tengo 23 años, y la verdad es que nunca pensé vivir una vida casta, y tampoco casarme, lo que yo quiero es disfrutar un poco de los diferentes placeres de la vida, y gracias a ti, conocí uno que no creí que fuera a disfrutar, pero ahora quiero saber lo que se siente poder tener una o dos aventuras…- era casi del todo sincera, pues la verdad si quiero tener aventuras, pero no por ahora, no mientras no pueda superar ese abismo en el que sus ojos me sumergen y no me dejan deseos de escapar

_-ya veo…- por un momento dejamos de hablar, mientras mis cavilaciones me confundían, pues, la verdad es que no pensé que duraríamos un año, todo un año en el que solo estuvimos juntos nosotros, bueno, ella me contó sobre algunos amigos, pero estoy seguro que no hizo nada con ellos, y yo, pues no tuve nada serio con ninguna chica, no quiero admitirlo, pero durante todo este año, solo la deseé a ella…_

-La peli esta buena…-

_Dijo sonriendo, y recostándose cerca de mi, tomando más confianza como siempre, y yo ni sabía en que parte iba – sí…- fue lo único que hice_

Ahora mismo se que como ya le dije lo que quería, se que perderá el interés en mi, me gusta estar así, cerca de él, porque aunque no me toque, su calor es tan fuerte, que siento que abraza todo mi cuerpo, espero que pueda olvidar esto fácilmente… además, que mejor que disfrutar una peli cómica con un amigo?...

_Supe en cuanto vi a la protagonista de la peli, correr para alcanzar a el chico que la ayudó a buscar a sus anteriores novios, que yo, no podría dejarla ir tan fácil…_

Cuando la peli llegó a la parte en que la chica se le declara, por un momento me imagine haciendo eso, pero era absurdo pensar en ello…

_-Así que… - la miré fijo y ella volteó a verme_

-así que… qué? – dije mirándolo fijo a los ojos, ese color marrón que tanto me gusta, tan intensos, como si estuviera tramando algo

_-pinsas…- dije acercándome a ella – ampliar tus horizontes – casi rosando sus labios_

-si…- estaba dubitativa – sí…- intenté decir firme

Pero él me besó de repente, como siempre sin previo aviso, solo hipnotizándome con su mirada intensa…

_Noté como se estremecía, y aunque intentó apartarme, sus manos recorrieron mi cabello, enredándose por mi nuca, estaba decidido, ahora sí la iba a hacer suplicar para que me pida que pare y que olvide eso de "ampliar sus horizontes" porque no estoy dispuesto a compartirla con nadie, no mientras ella aún responda a mis besos de esta manera tan deseosa, y pierda la razón solo con uno, no pienso dejar que nadie más a parte de mi, conozca el sabor de sus labios, el aroma tan excitante y femenino de su excitado cuerpo, la suavidad de su piel, y lo placentero de sentirse dentro de ella…_

-Ichigo…- se que no estoy en todos mis cabales, pero puedo afirmar que no estoy dispuesta a dejar esto, no sin antes por última vez dejar que me haga suya… y que me vuelva a besar de la manera en la que acaba de hacerlo, esa manera tan diferente, tan posesiva…

_Sus ojos están de color azul, puedo afirmar que quiere que la haga mía, puedo sentir el calor que de su cuerpo subiendo, puedo sentir mi propia excitación reclamándola, no puedo dejar que nadie más conozca este lado de Rukia…_

_La vuelvo a besar, pero esta vez la acomodo mejor en la cama, para poder deslizar mis manos por su cuerpo, sin prisa, solo acariciándola sobre sus ropas, desabotonando sus jeans, y también los míos, mientras suspendo su blusa un poco para acariciar la piel de su ombligo…_

Solo me escucho jadear levemente, siento sus manos en mi ombligo, y sus labios en mi cuello, bajan hasta la donde el escote de mi blusa lo permite, haciéndome desear que me quite la prenda y lama mis pezones, luego siento como mis muslos son acariciados, y siento sus piernas entrelazadas con las mías… siento que mis caderas se mueven hacia la suya, intentando un contacto más intimo donde siento su erección que aún está oculta por sus ropas…

_Ella abre las piernas, dándome vía libre a su sexo, no tengo prisa por liberarle de mis ropas, pero sí por dejarla a ella sin prenda alguna, dejo de besarla, y de un movimiento jaló sus jeans junto con sus braguitas, peleándome un poco cuando se enganchan a sus tobillos, y ella se sienta y se los quita de lo más natural, yo la imito y me quito también mis prendas inferiores, ella voltea como siempre la mirada, e intenta esconder su sexo de mi vista, pero no lo logra, aparto sus manos y me vuelvo a colocar a su lado besándola con pasión…_

Siento en sus besos algo diferente, algo nuevo, más íntimo, su mano acaricia alternando movimientos lentos y rápidos en mi punto de placer, me gusta, y siento como mi cuerpo casi empieza a temblar, sin dejar de acariciarme esa zona y sin dejar mis labios, siento como descubre mis pechos y enrolla mi blusa junto a mi sujetador hasta mis axilas, dejando mis pechos descubiertos… no lo veo, tengo los ojos serrados, pero siento sus labios bajar y bajar por mi cuello y pasar por mi blusa y luego siento su lengua en mis pezones y una de sus manos masajeando mi otro pecho… me encanta, y siento que llego al clímax en un poco más…

_Sus caricias a mi espalda, y a mi torso al igual que a mi cabellera y mi rostro, me indican que le gusta que vaya a este ritmo, siento como su cuerpo se estremece, y froto más rápido su zona de placer, y sin previo aviso, sintiéndola tan húmeda introduzco uno de mis dedos hasta el fondo en un solo movimiento… ella gime sonora, y empiezo a jugar con mi dedo en su cálida y húmeda cavidad, le encanta, noto como sus paredes se contraen y aprieta con fuerza, me da ganas de sentir esa presión en mi hombría, y ella llega al orgasmo con su cuerpo temblando por completo del placer que le acabo de brindar…_

Respiro agitada, me siento tan bien, nunca creí sentir semejante placer, su dedo aún esta en mi interior, moviéndose muy lentamente, haciéndome suplicar que pare, lo presiono entre mis piernas y el contacto es más placentero, quiero sentirlo a él entrar en mi, mi deseo crece, me duelen los pezones, y él continua estimulándolos, siento su erección chocando en mi muslo, y nuevamente siento que tengo algo de fuerzas para mover las caderas y hacer un leve contacto con él, cuando lo hago, el suelta un gemido ronco y suave…

_Su cuerpo esta de color rosa perlado, lo distingo claramente gracias a la luz de la TV. Por fin le quito la blusa, y dejo su cuerpo en total desnudez, para luego hacer lo mismo conmigo y quitarle la polera, me observa ruborizada, yo la vuelvo a besar, de una manera más suave, mientras acaricio lentamente sus pechos y sus pezones, su aroma me encanta, y el sabor de su cuerpo me vuelve adicto ella, y lo entiendo, entiendo que yo no solo quiero tener sexo con ella, quiero hacerle el amor…_

Su cabello es suave, y me gusta aferrarme él, su piel es tan cálida que siento que me quema, sus caricias son suaves ahora, me hace sentir diferente, sus labios junto a los míos, hacen que este en el borde de la pérdida de mi razón, pero que también este presente… el se recuesta, y yo aparezco sobre él, y empiezo a brindarle caricias con mis labios a su rostro, para luego bajas acariciándolo también con mis manos, por su cuerpo, me detengo en su abdomen, el suspira, y también jadea al igual que yo, lo acaricio por sus brazos, y me acomodo a horcajadas sobre él, sintiendo su erección en mis nalgas, bajo por él sin dejar de hacer contacto con mi intimidad en su piel, y al rozar su sexo con el mío, ambos nos estremecemos…

_Mira mi erección, sus manos me tocan temblorosas, y luego de arriba hacia abajo, crean un ritmo torpe y satisfactorio, se que estoy gimiendo, no me importa que ella me escuche, después de una larga caricia, ella acerca mi pene a su entrada, y se frota levemente, causándose un estremecimiento, me tomo para frotarme contra ella, es placentero, yo también me estremezco…_

Estoy ansiosa… quiero sentirlo dentro de mí, el se sostiene firme, y yo deslizo mis caderas hacia abajo, ambos casi gritamos. Por fin lo siento dentro de mí, esta caliente, y se que yo estoy muy húmeda, muevo un poco las caderas, el gruñe, yo suelto un suspiro, aumento el ritmo, es excitante, siento como el placer vuelve a invadirme…

_Sin dejar de mover levemente las caderas, acaricio sus pechos, ella hace hacia atrás su cabeza, tengo una vista maravillosa de su cuerpo, se agacha hacia mí, coloca sus manos sobre mi pecho, le acaricio la espalda y las nalgas, su piel sudada desprende un aroma embriagante… la sostengo de la cadera, deteniendo sus movimientos, ella me observa, sus ojos son puro deseo, y sus mejillas están sonrojadas – Sujétame fuerte – le dijo, antes de voltearla hacia mi costado, haciendo que quedemos cara a cara sobre el colchón, me sonríe, yo la beso y la acaricio, movemos levemente las caderas, ella gime entre el beso, y yo reprimo mis gruñidos…_

El ahora esta sobre mi cuerpo, siento su miembro palpitante, y lo único que quiero es sujetarlo fuertemente dentro de mi, se mueve lento, llegando hasta el fondo de mi cavidad, me siento en el borde del climas, el aumenta el ritmo, luego me toma las piernas y pone sus brazos por debajo, llega aún más al fondo, yo grito de placer, lo siento como nunca, él enviste de manera voraz, sus movimientos son rápidos, suelta una de mis piernas y la acomoda a un lado de él, sin dejar de mantener el ritmo de su movimiento, se agacha y me besa los pechos consecutivamente, solo puedo sujetarlo del cabello, y escucho como de mis labios sale un "no", que indica que siga adelante…

_Su voz es casi una caricia, intenta huir, y al mismo tiempo se entrega a mí, dejo de besar sus pechos y sujetar su pierna que tenía prisionera, ahora siento que estoy cerca de llegar al clímax, pero no me dejo vencer… ella tiembla, indicándome que también esta a punto… muevo mis caderas con más velocidad, y después de unos segundos, ella vuelve a gritar sonora, y sus paredes se contaren pero yo no dejo de moverme, la jalo hacia mí después de unos momentos, me arrodillo, aún estoy dentro de ella, y ella aún tiembla – _Ichigo - _ me dice mirándome a los ojos, y una vez arrodillado y ella con sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, la vuelvo a embestir un momento, ella grita nuevamente mientras atrapo sus labios, estaba sensible y vuelve a sentir un orgasmo, esta vez la presión es más potente y yo también me vengo en ella, grito con ella en mis labios…_

Caemos a la cama, uno al lado del otro… mi cuerpo tiembla, presa aún del placer, él también tiembla, por primera vez lo siento de verdad, siento como mi interior es llenado por algo cálido, aún permanece dentro de mi, estamos abrazados, mis piernas no se atreven a soltar su cintura, y él me presiona contra su cuerpo, me embriago en su aroma, siento el cansancio en mi cuerpo, pero no debo ceder… debo marcharme, como siempre, después de hacerlo, para no tener que decir nada…

_Ella se remueve, salgo de su interior, gemimos, no me observa como siempre, ladea la vista, pienso que me oculta algo, la abrazo, y su cuerpo tiembla…_

Me sorprende, nunca hace eso, no se como actuar… - debo irme – susurro sin pensar

_-quédate…- _dice con su aliento chocando mi mejilla

_No dejaré que se marche, aún no, no hasta que me diga que regresará…_

-Ichigo… ya es tarde – le digo en realidad sin saber cuanto tiempo pasó

_-recién son las ocho – le digo mirando mi reloj colgado en la pared_

-ya es tan tarde? – me sorprendo, pues ya había pasado como cuatro horas desde que llegue, y generalmente, no solemos vernos mas de dos… Intento soltarme, pero él me retiene con mayor fuerza, sin lastimarme…

_-Tienes que ir a algún lugar? – se que mi tono es acusatorio, pero no puedo evitarlo, acabo de pensar que tal vez se tiene que ver con alguno de sus amigos_

-Pues… no exactamente… tenía que ir a casa de Renji para que me preste su motocicleta – estaba mintiendo, pero no del todo, si tenía pensado ir a que me presten una motocicleta, pero no exactamente donde Renji

_-Puedes llevarte la mía…- haría cualquier cosa para retenerla a mi lado_

-No, prefiero la de él…- me encantaría permanecer así con él, pero debo ser realista, si lo hago, corro el riesgo de no querer separarme jamás

_-Descansa un poco, se que estas cansada-_

-solo necesito una ducha, claro si me permites ducharme en tu baño –

_-Te lo permito, pero con una condición – se que no debería pensar en ella así, pero me encantaría ver su cuerpo bajo la ducha, mientras las gotas se pierden entre sus pechos y en su sexo._

_-_Cuál? – sabía que me pediría algo

_-que te quedes conmigo…-_

Su tono era suave, como si solo quisiera que yo le escuche – pues, unos minutos más no creo que sea mucha diferencia – dije pensando el tiempo en que yo me ducharé, y él también, y luego tal vez poder preparar un jugo

_-No – _su tono era mas exigente esta vez –_ no unos minutos… quiero que te quedes conmigo mucho tiempo Rukia…- _

era mi imaginación o su voz era una suave petición… lo observé, y él me miraba de manera diferente – ya estuvimos juntos toda la tarde, y tu también debes estar cansado para otra ronda – le dije bromeando

_-no me entendiste Kuchiki Rukia, te quiero conmigo por mucho, mucho tiempo – es claro que no soy bueno usando muchas palabras, y menos para decirle a la mujer a la que amo (de lo que me di cuenta hace mucho pero no quise admitir) que quiero que permanezca conmigo, y que deje que la ame_

-eso suena a una declaración Kurosaki kun – le dije en tono meloso, algo que nunca le gustó

_-pues así es…- sus ojos por un milisegundo permanecieron inexpresivos, y luego se sorprendieron, para posteriormente ser ocultados por sus parpados_

-No bromees…- le dije volviendo a esconder mi mirada en su pecho, sin darme cuanta lo abracé con mas fuerza, y deseé que lo que me dijo fuera verdad

-_No es ninguna broma…- levante su rostro tomándola por la quijada, su expresión estaba compungida, clara muestra de duda por mis palabras, y sus ojos querían esconder las lágrimas – quiero que dejes que te ame – le confesé mirándola directamente_

-Ichigo – casi gemí, y lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas, no me mentía, sus ojos eran sinceros, y su calor era real, y solo para mi – quiero estar contigo, mucho, mucho tiempo, para siempre…- le sonreí, pero no pude evitar que las lágrimas recorran mi rostro

_-Para siempre – le dije limpiando sus lágrimas, y besándola suavemtne, mientras entre el beso repetíamos juntos __**–**_**para siempre –**

*****ЯІ*****

**«Si llegas a dominar el miedo, no te herirá nada más, ninguna fuerza mala seguirá controlando tu corazón.**

**La vida no es más que pasar del miedo al amor» **_**Frederic Lenoir, El oráculo de la luna**_

*****ЯІ*****

**Espero sus comentarios, se cuidan mucho**

**Ja Ne**

**Rukia Nair…**


End file.
